A film transport and shutter operating device is known from the German patent 26 21 437; this is operated by means of a handle movable back and forth in the film transport direction. For film transport purposes, however, an expensively designed transmission is required that comprises a retaining pawl-controlled slider and several toothed wheels and levers.
When manufacturing cameras of very simple design, so-called single-use cameras, transmissions of that complexity cannot be used for cost reasons.